1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for changing instruction description contents and to a recording medium, on which a program for changing instruction description contents is recorded, and in particular, to a device and a method for changing instruction description contents, which change the contents of an instruction description instructing a processing, which is to be executed by an executing unit, and a location of the executing unit, and to a recording medium, on which a program for changing instruction description contents is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide distributed processing systems execute a processing by transferring portions of the processing to plural distributed processing objects and combining the results thereof. The object, which receives the transfer of the processing and executes it, is called a service. The object, which transfers the processing and processes the results, is called a client.
In a distributed processing system, the client generally executes a program or an instruction description called a script, and invokes services to delegate some operations and gets the results. This does not presuppose that the client is fixedly dependent on a single device or software; it can also be imagined that the client functions which execute the instruction description are spread over plural devices and software in accordance with the progression of the execution of the instruction description.
As is the case of Microsoft Corporation's COM/DCOM, a conventional distributed processing system is structured so as to set unique (particular) names or identifiers for the respective services, and executes access to the services by referring to an entity realizing the services and the names or identifiers, e.g., a database in which are recorded the names of hosts and the names of programs at which the services are executed.
With such a structure, a client using a service can invoke the service using the name or the identifier, and it is possible to structure a system, which does not depend on the individual client and the server.
There are the following problems with the above-described method of a conventional distributed processing system. One problem is that, because the service is determined by its unique name, a database stating the relationships between names and services must be maintained. Depending on the case, this maintenance operation may become complicated.
For example, let us consider the case of a business performance record service. In an office or the like which has plural business divisions, there is a business performance record service for each of the divisions. When the business performance records must be managed individually, business performance record services are prepared for each of the business divisions as services having different unique names. Either plural clients reference services which are provided for each of the business divisions, or a database which registers the unique names and the services is prepared for each of the business divisions and each is managed independently, or another method is employed. In any case, there is the possibility that managing of the services and the clients will become complex.
In particular, when plural clients are started-up and operated at a shared device, such management becomes extremely complex.